A common problem in enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems is the migration of data following organizational changes in a corporate group. For example, a transaction, such as a purely desired technical migration or the sale/acquisition of a company, may lead to a split or a merge of an entire corporate data set, including both structured and unstructured data, stored in the ERP system. Effective management of the corporate data set is essential for an efficient and cost-effective implementation of the migration or organizational change and to ensure both data integrity and security. When the corporate group is international in scope, international regulations may also complicate the management of the data due to various legal compliance rules for storage, replication, deletion, transfer, and use of the data. While the corporate group may obtain support for the management of the structured data, corresponding support is not available for the management of unstructured data.